Power in! Power out!
by davidalan20
Summary: Patience comes back with a suprise! Patience Paisley and Peyton figure out their witches and thier powers


**Power Out! Power In!**

Patience: Peyton, When is Paisley coming in town?

Peyton: Sometime this week why?

Patience: Because there is a cab parked in our driveway.

Peyton: Let me see who that is.

**Peyton opens the door and Paisley's fist is up about to knock on the door.**

Paisley: Peyton I've missed you. Where is Patience?

Peyton: She's in the Sitting Room.

**Paisley goes to the sitting room**

Patience: Paisley is that you? You look so grown. The last time I saw you was when you were seventeen. How old are you now?

Paisley: 21, but I will be 22 in three days.

Patience: I know. That's why you're here.

Peyton: Dinners almost ready.

Paisley: Ooo! What are we having?

Peyton: Steak and Mashed Potatoes

Paisley: Is mom here she makes steak and potatoes really good.

Patience: Mom is in the kitchen cooking it

Paisley: Yeah! Mommy!

**Paisley runs to the kitchen.**

Prue: Paisley

**Prue has tears in her eyes.**

Paisley: I missed you.

Prue: I missed you too.

Paisley: Guess what.

Prue: What?

Paisley: I found Dad and he's here.

**They hear the door close. Theme Song**

Prue: Daniel! Is that you.

Daniel: In the Flesh

**The entire family hugged. The Power went out.**

Paisley: Great! (sarcastic)

Patience: I'll go to the attic and check out the power box.

Prue: Um No don't! I'll go see.

**Prue goes up stairs in the attic.**

Patience: That was weird.

Peyton: Daddy!

Daniel: Lets go in the Sitting room.

**They Walked to the sitting room**

Daniel: There's something I've been wanting to do to you guys.

**In the Attic **

Prue: I don't want them to see this.

**She puts the Book of Shadows in a chest and locks it.**

Prue: Now where's the power box.

**She finds the power box and nothing is wrong with it. She walks down stairs.**

Prue: There's nothing wrong with the pow…Hello! Where are you?

**She looks around and sees the Sitting Room doors shut.**

**In the Sitting Room**

Paisley: What Dad?

Daniel: I'm not your dad!

**He Transforms in to a Demon. The Doors open. He turns around, sees Prue, and Shimmers out.**

Paisley: Oh my god

Patience: What in the Hell was that?

Prue: A demon

Peyton: A what?

Prue: It looks like you guys are ready to know.

Patience: Ready to know what

Prue: Follow Me

**They go upstairs to the attic. **

Paisley: Ready to know what?

Prue: You'll See.

**She opens a chest, pulls out the Book of shadows, and opens it up.**

Prue: Read this

Paisley: "How to Get Magical Powers" What?

Prue: Read it. I'm your mother I'm not going to put you in much danger.

Peyton: Much

Prue: Just read it. All three of you.

Paisley: Fine!

All Three:

Here now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring the powers to us sisters three.

We want the power! Give us the Power!

**The Power comes back on.**

Paisley: Whoa!

Patience: What just happened!

Prue: Your Witches!

Peyton: That's crazy.

Prue: No its not see.

**Prue slung out her arm. The dresser went flying back.**

Paisley: Whoa! Let me try.

**Paisley slung her arm out and nothing happened.**

Prue: That's not your power. You Either have the power to freeze time or to see the future. Move your hands like your trying to get water off of it when it throw this paperclip in the air.

**She did and the paperclip froze.**

Peyton: Whoa

Prue: Now twist your hand.

**She did and the paperclip fell to the ground.**

Peyton and Patience: What's my power? I asked first.

Prue: Peyton, throw your hand out like I did.

**Peyton did and the door to the attic shut.**

Prue: That means Patience has the power to see the future.

Patience: How do I do that?

Prue: You can't control your power. Try touching something in this room.

**Patience started touching around. She touched the book and had a premonition.**

Prue: What did you see?

Patience: I saw all three of us being attacked by the thing that was in the sitting room with us.

Peyton: You Mean dad.

Prue: That wasn't your dad. Your dad is mortal. Unlike us.

Paisley: How are we going to find him.

**Prue pointed at the book.**

Prue: Look at the pictures and find the one that looks most like him.

Patience: Ok

**They Started looking and the book moved by it self to the whitelighter page.**

Peyton: Mom!

Prue: What?

Paisley: The book moved by itself.

Patience: What's a whitelighter?

Prue: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. They are a witches guardian angels. Paige!

**Paige orbed in **

Paige: Yes

Prue: Figure out who their whitelighter is for me

Paige: Who's

Prue: The New Charmed Ones

Paige: Ok

**She orbed out**

Peyton: Who was that?

Prue: Your aunt Paige

Patience: We have an aunt?

Prue: Yes, three

Paisley: I found him

Peyton: The Transformers

Prue: Lets bring the book down stairs in the kitchen and make the potion to vanquish him.

Patience: Potion? Vanquish?

Prue: You will get used to it.

**In the Kitchen**

Prue: We need two Pigs feet, a pinch of mandrake root, a cockle shell, three crow feathers, a pinch of salt, 3 hollyhock seeds, and a whole rose.

Patience: Where are we supposed to find all this stuff?

Prue: In the cabinets

Peyton: I've been living and cooking here for years and I didn't realize potion ingredients.

Paisley and Peyton you can go look at the book but don't cast any spells without me ok

Peyton: Ok

Prue: Seriously though I mean it there are spells in there I need to know about before you cast them.

Paisley: Alright mom we won't

**Paisley and Peyton take the book and go in the Sitting Room**

**In the Sitting Room**

Paisley: Hey what kind of spells do you think are in this book

Peyton: I don't know lets look and find out.

Paisley: Peyton, do you know Mike Chandler

Peyton: Yes why?

Paisley: I'm dating him

Peyton: You're dating the chiefs son

Paisley: Yeah what's wrong with that

Peyton: Nothing just make sure if you guys break up he breaks up with you not the other way around

Paisley: Thanks for Jinxing us

**Peyton sticks her tongue out at her**

Paisley: I wonder if there is a spell in here to get your first boyfriend. Then we would use it on you.

**Peyton sticks her tongue out at her again**

Prue: Paisley Peyton come here

Both: Coming

**Both go in the Kitchen**

**In the Kitchen**

Prue: We have the potion done. Can you get the potion bottles out of the second cabinet from the fridge?

Paisley: Sure

**She gets them and gives them to her mom**

Prue: Now where were we in your premonition when he attacked you?

Patience: In the Attic

**They all walk in the attic and the transformer had just shimmered in the room.**

Prue: Quit throw it

**They through the potion and the transformer through a high level fireball at Prue. They Vanquished the transformer.**

Paisley: Mom!

**Paige orbed in**

Paige: Great news I'm your whitelighter. What's wrong?

Peyton: Look

**She pointed at Prue**

Paige: Oh my god

**Paige tried to heal her then started crying **

Paige: She's dead

**Paige orbed out and orbed back in with Piper, Leo, Pheobe, and herself. Everyone was crying.**

Paisley: Who are you people?

Paige: This is your Aunt Pheobe, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and myself Aunt Paige Your Whitelighter

Peyton: Is she Dead?

**Paige nodded her head**

Piper: I'm so sorry

**Piper hugged the new generation of the charmed ones.**

**Three Days Later**

**The Church**

Speaker: That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit. We bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

**Closing Credits**


End file.
